Gotcha!
by Ileelee
Summary: Karena "kecerobohan" Koko membuat hubungannya dengan Jonah yang seharusnya dirahasiakan-atau setidaknya begitu yang diinginkan Jonah-diketahui semuanya. "Aku masih ingin hidup, Koko!"


**A sequel for Onsen's Attack**

 **Thank you very much for waiting.**

 **Gotcha!**

Hampir satu bulan berlalu sejak Jonah dan Koko menjalin hubungan melebihi hubungan antara Bos dan Bawahannya dan tentu saja, hubungan keduanya telah diketahui oleh semua orang dari mereka—terutama Valmet—saat malam hari setelah Valmet dan yang lainnya kembali dari Italia.

Dan perkiraan Jonah apabila Valmet sampai mengetahui hubungannya dengan Koko nyatanya memang tidak jauh meleset. Sial bagi Jonah.

Selama beberapa hari saat sedang menjalankan misi atau latihan—khususnya latihan!, Valmet terus saja menyarangkan tembakan-tembakannya ke arah Jonah dengan alasan "meleset"—tentu saja semua orang tahu itu omong-kosong belaka.

 _Kussou, Koko!_ gerutu Jonah langsung di depan Koko tepat setelah latihan berakhir dan nyawanya beberapa kali hampir melayang. Wajahnya menampakkan kekesalan yang jelas sementara Koko hanya tertawa geli melihatnya sambil tetap menggelayut di tubuh Jonah tanpa dosa.

Diketahuinya hubungan Jonah dan Koko berawal dari "tindakan ceroboh" Koko saat malam hari sepulang Valmet dan yang lainnya dari Italia—selama dua hari semuanya masih berada di Jepang, tepatnya di Tokyo. Pada malam harinya saat semua orang hendak tidur di kamar hotel masing-masing, Koko menyelinap masuk. Tentu saja ke kamar hotel yang ditempati Jonah—dan sayangnya juga bersama Lehm dan Lutz.

Di dalam kamar itu terdapat tiga tempat tidur terpisah dan posisi Jonah na'asnya tepat berada di sebelah pintu masuknya.

Jonah yang sudah tidur saat itu mulai merasa terganggu saat dirasakannya sesuatu menindih tubuh bagian atasnya. Tiba-tiba Jonah merasakan sepertinya bagian dari sesuatu itu bergerak perlahan dari dada, bahu, dan lehernya berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya Jonah benar-benar terbangun dalam keadaan "waspada". Dengan gerakan sigap terlatih, ia menarik sesuatu yang bergerak itu—yang disadarinya sebagai tangan seseorang—dari atas dadanya, Jonah langsung memutar tubuhnya sehingga menyebabkan sesuatu yang tadinya menindihnya kini ganti ditindihnya dengan berat tubuhnya yang sudah terlatih, menahan tangan yang ditariknya ke atas kepala si _penyusup_.

Sedetik kemudian, saat Jonah baru saja hendak mengatakan sesuatu seperti "Siapa kau?", suara erangan yang sudah sangat dikenalnya seperti seumur hidup membuatnya tersentak, terkejut setengah mati. Jonah terbalak.

"Koko?!" serunya terkejut, lupa mengontrol intonasi suaranya.

Alhasil, Lehm dan Lutz terbangun, menarik senjata yang ada di nakas di sebelah tempat tidur mereka masing-masing, hampir secara bersamaan menyalakan lampu di meja, kemudian mengarahkan senjata ke arah tempat tidur Jonah hanya untuk sama-sama terkejut seperti Jonah sebelumnya ketika melihat siapa yang saat itu ada di atas tempat tidur Jonah atau... di bawah tubuh Jonah. _Sial!_ batin Jonah.

"Oujo?" kata Lehm dengan nada geli dan di luar dugaan dari nada suaranya ternyata hanya sedikit terkejut.

"Oujo?!" ini Lutz. Terkejut luar biasa disertai wajah memerah melihat posisi Jonah dan Koko.

Menyadari yang sedang ditindihnya itu adalah Koko, Jonah langsung melepas tangan perempuan itu dan menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan kedua telapak tangan menghadap ke bawah. Matanya menatap wajah Koko yang saat itu malah tengah tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah kepadanya dengan rona merah yang sedikit tampak di wajah putih pucatnya. Dan napas Jonah tercekat.

Namun, suara pintu yang terbuka kasar membuat kesadaran Jonah kembali dan spontan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Lehm dan Lutz yang sedang berdiri di tepi tempat tidur masing-masing dan kemudian beralih ke arah Tojo dan yang lainnya yang baru saja masuk begitu mendengar keributan di kamar sebelah kamar mereka.

Sialnya, Valmet juga ada di sana, menatap Jonah dengan mata siap membunuh. Tentu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jonah-kun?" Valmet menggeram marah.

Jonah mulai merasakan serangan panik melihat Valmet berdiri marah tidak jauh darinya—dan Koko. "Aku tidak... " namun perkataan Jonah terpotong saat kedua tangan Koko yang melingkar di—entah sejak kapan—lehernya menariknya ke bawah dan menabrakkan bibir mereka berdua.

Koko mencium Jonah kuat seolah tidak mau melepaskan laki-laki itu. Jonah berusaha menarik diri, panik dan malu, tapi Koko terus saja melancarkan serangannya tanpa beban apalagi berpikir siapa saja yang sedang ternganga melihatnya mencium Jonah. Koko menggoda bibir Jonah yang masih tertutup rapat dengan lidahnya, sehingga membuat bagian tubuh Jonah yang tidak diharapkan merespons. _Sial, Koko!_ gerutu Jonah dalam hati sambil terus berusaha melepaskan diri hingga akhirnya berhasil.

Suara napas yang terengah-engah terdengar dari Jonah dan juga Koko.

Kalau wajah Jonah merah padam namun terkesan dingin di luar, lain halnya dengan Koko yang malah terkikik melihat reaksi Jonah meskipun wajahnya juga diliputi warna merah yang kontras dengan kulitnya.

"Jonah, wajahmu lucu!" seru Koko sambil menarik leher Jonah dan memeluknya kali ini.

"Koko... Koko... lepaskan!" Jonah berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Koko.

Koko memandang Jonah dengan tatapan memelas, "Aku mengantuk, Jonah."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah di kamarmu sendiri, Koko." ujar Jonah hampir tidak bisa menahan nada kesal dalam suaranya. Dengan wajah memerah Jonah melihat sekelilingnya yang anehnya hening. Jonah mengerang dalam hati. Semuanya terlihat kehilangan kata-kata melihat mereka berdua saat ini, dalam posisi memalukan setelah tindakan tak kalah memalukan oleh Koko—bagi Jonah.

"K-Koko, betul kata Jonah-kun. Ayo kembali ke kamar." Valmet yang pertama kali tersadar dari keadaan yang hening itu pun bersuara—meski belum bisa mengontrol keterkejutannya.

Koko menoleh ke balik bahu Jonah, kemudian memasang wajah cemberut. "Tidak mau." serunya dengan suara manja.

Jonah berhasil bangun dan mengubah posisi dengan mendorong Koko dengan tenaga secukupnya. Perlahan—juga—menarik Koko sehingga mereka sekarang dalam posisi duduk di tempat tidur. Hanya saja, Koko belum mau melepaskan pelukannya. Jonah menghela napas frustasi.

Lehm terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jonah, yang lainnya diam-diam tersenyum penuh arti, namun yang Jonah perhatikan hanya tatapan membunuh Valmet. Jonah meringis.

"Koko, kumohon, kembalilah ke kamarmu bersama Valmet." Jonah tersenyum tipis. Sungguh-sungguhmemohon, tentu saja karena Jonah masih _ingin_ hidup.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin tidur bersamamu seperti saat... " spontan Jonah membungkam mulut Koko dengan tangannya. Terkejut setengah mati.

Koko terkikik dalam bekapan tangan Jonah yang keras namun lembut di bibirnya. Memanfaatkan kesempatan, Koko malah menjilat telapak tangan Jonah yang seketika itu juga membuat Jonah bergidik dan spontan menarik tangannya menjauh dari mulut jahil Koko.

"Seperti saat... ?" ternyata Valmet sempat mendengarkan perkataan terakhir Koko sebelum Jonah membungkamnya— _well_ , jangan remehkan pendengaran mantan tentara profesional terlatih.

Dan detik itu juga Jonah—Lutz dan lainnya yang menyakini dalam hati—segera tahu bahwa dirinya akan jadi sasaran tembak Valmet yang ahli.

 _Selamat datang di Neraka, Jonah-kun!_

The End.

 **Thank** **you for** **reading this very short sequel. I've tried my best to write it as not-so-out-of-character as possible. :')**


End file.
